As compared to bicycles, tricycles are generally considered easier and safer to ride but only at slow speeds. In a typical tricycle design, a unified frame is supported on three-wheels. The tricycle remains in a rigid upright position regardless of whether it is going straight or turning. The weight of a rider is substantially centered above the tricycle and while making a turn, the tricycle will tip over if the attempted turn generates any substantial centrifugal force.
A bicycle can maneuver through a turn at a far greater speed because of the rider's ability to "lean" into the turn. The wheels are tipped and the centrifugal force is at least partially directed through the angled wheel hub to the contact area of the tire and roadway. The centrifugal force is thus directed toward urging a sliding of the tire on the roadway rather than lateral tipping and some of that force is directed downward to further enhance the gripping action of the tire to the roadway and thus resist slipping.